1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved design of a pressure amplifier or pressure converter for mounting above the drill bit at the lower end of a drill pipe for deep drilling, in particular for oil and gas, and for generating an increased fluid pressure by utilizing energy in a drilling fluid flow downwards through the drill string and the drill pipe. This can be done for the purpose of obtaining an enhanced drilling effect, preferably by means of one or more high pressure jets adapted to have a cutting effect in a surrounding rock formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention can be considered as a further development and improvement of structures described in Norwegian patent specifications Nos. 169.088, 171.322, 171.323 and 171.325. It has now been found that these and other known pressure converters advantageously can be replaced by or modified into new and improved designs to be described in the following description. These new designs involve among other things, an improved reliability and a reduced wear and tear of important parts of the pressure converters.